planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 2B
''SECTOR 2A 98AF5C30-FFF1-486E-9D2A-8E37ACB62A91.png| 'Cause all that it takes is a little re-in-ven-tion!'' Lllll.png|''It's easy to change if you give it you a-tten-tion!'' Monomi.png|''All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you wanna be.'' E23E9DAA-C8FA-42AA-9626-A54231702F91.png|''Sincerely, me!'' DiaSquarangl'r.png|''My sister's hot!'' Upset Bubbly G.PNG|...okay? MW.png Chuckshare New.PNG|I've built the ARTIFICIAL MACHINE! Now we can smash two elements together to make ARTIFICIAL ELEMENTS! Also, the new elements? I ordered them today. Cuatro's mad.png|''IT SUCKS TO BE ME!'' Chuckshare New.PNG|''WELL BRING IN QUATRO!'' Chuckshare New.PNG|Also a side note, but... we saw a ship... QuaTRO.png|It better not be one of those ships. MW.png|(meanwhile, KoES is now residing in Sector 2B) KoES.PNG|'I'LL KICK THOSE KIRBIES TO THE CURBIES!' MW.png Chuckshare New.PNG|Well, I didn't mean that, but DUDE! MAKE THAT YOUR ASSASSIN ALTER-EGO! Four is an Undine.PNG|Vous m'avez oublié? (Forgot about me?) Chuckshare New.PNG|NOPE! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|WHAT- (gets slapped) Alter_ego.png|(Alter Ego appears out of nowhere) Cuarto.png|what the hay Pingpong.png|oh crap its teh alter eggo noooooooooooo Chuckshare New.PNG|T_T Chuckshare New.PNG|Let's... just... unleash them... as I MAKE ARTIFICIAL ELEMENTS... Chuckshare New.PNG|Oh wait, hold up. Artificial elements can power-up entities and technically give them more than three types. You know what that means... Chuckshare New.PNG|(tampers with a RoboSix, fusing its Iron and Lightning elements together) You_used_up_your_crossover_quota.png|(Bunny Bloom is also here for no reason whatsoever) Chuckshare New.PNG|(throws her into CuatroJail) Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|(also in CuatroJail) Hey there. Chuckshare New.PNG|(later) Okay... troops. ARE YOU READY FOR A FULL-ON ATTACK?! Burner.png|FWEESH! Burnabout.png|fwoosh! Four Balloon.png|''WE ARE DEFINITELY WANTING MORE THAN 10 MILES!'' Zappour.PNG|e!yS Chuckshare New.PNG|OKAY GUYS! (drops them all off onto the Bushy Shrine) WE NEED SOME LOCO COCOS, TWO! Shroominion.png|Yeah, don't forget us! BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|AND MY CRANIUM OF DOOM! MW.png|(meanwhile, at the end of Sector 2B) KoES.PNG|Behold the horrors! They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse! You wouldn't know of course, but I force a new Judgment Day, on this day you will repay, your respects to all that may lurk in between your mind and mankind! KoES.PNG|So have a seat and be afraid! Fear's about to commence the final ritual, one body's all we need for this to be complete! And when the day begins to take form, you won't be leaving those doors, you'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you UP INSIDE! MW.png Chuckshare New.PNG|Oh yeah, someone get the lumberjacks to bring me lumber. Lumbud_Log.png|... You_used_up_your_crossover_quota.png|Why do you have to abuse them like that? Lumbud Log.png|(technically) LUMBUD INTRO! It... takes like 45 seconds for it to throw the log straight at Bunny Bloom's face. Lumbud.png|And it even grabs an AXE! Lumbud.png|Sir, we're gonna need an ounce of magic! Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|The element or the consumable? Lumbud.png|(smashes an axe right towards Jack's head) Lumbud.png|SHADDUP! (calls in King Sombra to possess Jack) 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|I have returned. Lumbud Log.png|(throws the last log) SOMBRA, USE MAGIC ON THESE LOGS! WE NEED- MW.png|The cutscene was purposely cut off for spoiler reasons. LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|'GUYS I HAVE SCOUTED AND I FOUND OUT THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE TWO TOUGHIES AND A 5 WAVE SPIKE PIT! LET'S GO!' As said pizza.png|(little do they know that "Cadenza" has been spying on them...) 8A0E86C6-333F-47D9-99AF-EDBBA260AB6C.png|It's a shame we can't start Wave 6ixty-1ne... 4th_wall.png|''.niaga rehtegot llaw htrouf hteitriht eht tup t'ndluoc ,nem s'gnik eht lla dna sesroh s'gnik eht llA'' ''Wave 6ixty-1ne: The Missing Wave'' 61.png|''Wave 6ixty-1ne, I think?'' Reanimated Ron.PNG|Hey, let's skip the intro 'til the end! Everyone.png|NO! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Where did that come from?! Hold up! Let me refurbish it! 61.png|''Wave 6ixty-1ne! Gonna be a fun bun of WHAPPIN'!'' Reanimated Ron.PNG|Oh, hey! NEAR SYMMETRY! UCHOSE.png DiaSquarangl'r.png|The square... has arrived. (FIGHTER ONE) INACCURATECY.PNG|...hi? (FIGHTER TWO) Darty_party_2.0.png|I really don't wanna do this... (FIGHTER THREE) FITE!.png DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(punches one Blob) DiaKokichiOma.png|(reads the title of Wave 4orty-6ix again) IT'S A LIE! DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(-86/14) 99/100 GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|DAAAAAAAAAAAAANG, WE NEED A MINIGUN! DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|(incinerates the battlefield) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(-86/14) 49/100 Darty_party_2.0.png|(throws dart) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(-6/14) 48/100 GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|Uhh... is there a guard option? Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(twenty-four Blobs use Blah on Squarangl'r) DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(784/1000) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(twelve Blobs use Blah on Reanimated Ron) GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|(42/150) Ordinary_Numberblob_-3.png|(twelve Blobs use Singsong) Yourturn.png DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|(punches one Blob) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(-86/14) 47/100 EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|''HOW COME HE GETS AN ABSURD AMOUNT OF HP?!'' INACCURATECY.PNG|WHATEVER THOUGH! DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|(incinerates the battlefield AGAIN) DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-2.png|(-86/14) 0/100 Wave_complete!.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|'TSRITW', you need to get more than punches into your moveset else you're not going anywhere. ''Cutscene 2wenty-8ight: What's Going On? DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|I can do more than ''punches, you know. wicked cricket dude.PNG|''THEN WHERE WERE YOUR-'' As said pizza.png|Heeey... Ron. (actually "Cadenza") Reanimated Ron.PNG|Oh hey, Betty! What's up? As said pizza.png|I know how to stop Cuatro's army. Follow me through the forest... INACCURATECY.PNG|Hey... 'kay, girl, I won't let you down, but just so you know, I'm... not really ready... DiaKokichiOma.png|That's not Betty! That's "Cadenza" in disguise! Wicked cricket dude.PNG|(stops time for everyone else but him and Kokichi Oma) STOP RUINING PLOT ELEMENTS! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(in the real world) Seriously, TSRITW! How come EVERY CHARACTER you put down can see through disguises?!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DiaRectangl'r.png|'KOs just spoiling everything. He knows that '''Gonta' was the culprit once.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Sounds like a lazy excuse after Rainbow Dash immediately knew Edgy stole an identity... Reanimated Ron.PNG|(back in reality) Let's go now, guys! HOLD_IT.png DiaSquarangl'rCounter.png|We can't do that until the next wave is planned! FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|'MISSED ME?! IT'S FOURTH WALL BREAK... UHH...' FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|'...I LOST COUNT. LET'S JUST RESTART TO SQUARE ONE. IN TANDEM.' Category:RA